


A Wild, Wild Ride

by aerum (CatReginae)



Series: Aerum's LinkedUniverse Oneshots [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU based on a tumblr post, Crossover, Gen, Legend of Zelda AU, Linked Universe, LinkedUniverse, No Beta, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatReginae/pseuds/aerum
Summary: Wild comes back to camp on an unexpected mount.





	A Wild, Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is part of the LinkedUniverse AU, which is made by @jojo56830 on tumblr. If you haven't checked it out already you can do so [here!](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com) I highly recommend it!
> 
> This is also based on a request on tumblr!

“Should we have let him go alone like that?” Four asked as they sat around the campfire, waiting for Wild to return so that he could begin to prepare the dinner for the night. 

Typically, they didn't let Wild or 'Rule go off on their own or together, since they had the habit of getting distracted, and then getting lost. To make it worse, either one of them viewed it as a bad thing. They both, on several separate occasions, explained that just taking a wrong turn, or chasing after something they thought they saw, often turned up something useful for them. They acknowledged that a little bit of time was lost, but both of them claimed that they were more prepared to fight Ganon for it. Twilight supposed he could understand that, having spent more time in the Cave of Ordeals than he would have liked to. 

The only reason that Wild was out on his own for the time being was that Twilight was trying to strike a balance between Wild being able to get time alone to think if he needed it, and following him around to make sure he fine, or wasn't up to any sort of trouble. He noticed how irritated Wild seemed to be lately, and while he was trying to keep that to himself, Twilight still noticed. He was afraid that if they pushed for a babysitter too much, then Wild would just start pushing them away instead. 

Twilight wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but it had been a while, and he was starting to get to worried. Wild left before the sun set and now it was dark. What was he was ambushed and needed their help? What if he couldn't find his way back? 

“Just give him some time,” 'Rule mumbled. He was leaning back against one of the thick trees, focusing on cleaning his weapons. “He'll be back.” 

“Are you only saying that because you're in the same boat as our dear Wild?” Legends asked with a smirk. “Can we trust that anything you say about him right now will be unbiased?” 

“Hey, we are not that bad!” 'Rule bounced off the tree, but he was met with silence. Most of them just looked away, refusing to even acknowledge that statement. 

“At any rate, we'll give him a bit more time, then we'll send somebody out to go look for him,” Time mumbled, resting his head on his fist. “Some of us would like to eat at some point tonight.”

That somebody would always be Twilight too, even if it wasn't Wild he was looking for. There was little guess work when you could just follow somebody's scent.

Suddenly, finding Wild wasn't an issue anymore. They heard a shout, which Twilight knew belonged to Wild, followed by a loud roar that made them all jump. One of them screamed when Wild suddenly barged through the camp on top of something dark and fuzzy, nearly toppling Legend and Captain who thankful jumped out of the way before they were hit. Captain and Legends stayed on the ground, panting heavily as they stared at Wild, their eyes wide in shock. 

Wild's mount skidded to a halt, and he jumped off. For the second time that night, everybody jumped when it took a step in their general direction with a growl before bolting off in the distance. 

Time and Four managed to look relatively collected, the only thing betraying their panic being their panting. At least Time reached for a weapon, which was more than the rest of them managed. Twilight's instincts were on still fire, urging him fight back, even when it seemed like Wild's crazy mount wasn't coming back. 'Rule and Wind could only stare and gape, with Legends and Captain in much of the same condition as they slowly seemed to remember that they had limbs and could use them to get off the ground. Sky was miraculously asleep, and only seemed to wake up when he heard a big commotion. Even then, he still looked like he was half asleep, looking around in confusion before settling back into his spot. 

Wild meanwhile, got to work on dinner while everyone sat in stunned silence, placing the pot over the fire and going to back to his pack to rummage through it. 

Legends was the first to regain his bearings. “Was that... a fucking BEAR?” 

“Yeah? I was running late, so I used it to get back to camp,” Wild mumbled with a shrug, like he came on a horse instead. He didn't even look up from his pack when he answered, pulling out of some sort of pink vegetable he must have collected while he was out. He seemed blissfully unaware of all the glares he was getting once everything calmed down, except from Sky, who looked like he was nodding off again. 

“But why a bear?” Captain asked as he dusted himself off. 

“Because there weren't any deer or wild horses around,” he answered, still keeping his head down. However, Twilight could still see the grin he was trying to conceal by conveniently lowering his head. Nobody questioned why he was looking down because he had vegetables to cut and prepare, but it didn't escape Twilight's notice. 

Of course he was enjoying it. Of course he was proud of his little stunt. It didn't matter that nobody was impressed him at the moment, judging from the glares, he got his fun. He wondered if it would still be worth it to him when one of them would inevitably try to get their revenge. 

Either way, the whole situation was starting to make his head pound. He sighed buried his face into his hands. He was too young for grey hair.


End file.
